Electronic devices may utilize haptic feedback to provide the user with tactile response to a particular input by the user, or an output of the device. For example, some mobile electronic devices may include a mechanical button that physically depresses in response to a user's press. These mechanical buttons may include a stackup including a mechanical dome switch underneath the actual button. The feedback provided to the user may then be the actual depression of the dome switch. However, this stackup may require the enclosure to have a particular height so that the button may travel downwards and upwards. Similarly, other haptic devices may include actuators that produce a tactile response by mechanically vibrating or linearly moving the surface of the button (in either in the x, y, or z direction). As with a mechanical button, because the feedback requires the device to move in at least one dimension, the mechanical tolerances for the device enclosure may be required to accommodate the movement of the button in a particular direction. Additionally, the movement in the x, y, or z direction also may prevent the enclosure from being sealed, e.g., from dust or moisture.